It's My Life
by Lisard
Summary: Harry is sick of Draco's taunting. He decides to take matters into his own hands. Slight HD. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

My second story. VERY loosely based on a current situation in my life. Dedicated to those involved. Please, take nothing personally. I do appreciate the inspiration.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And this winter my father is taking me to Switzerland for our Christmas vacation. This is not our first visit, of course, but my mother is in love with the mountains so we decided to go again!" Draco gushed to Pansy on his way to Potions. He had already told Pansy of the trip, of course, but he couldn't help but love the look on the faces of the less fortunate.

"That's lovely, Draco! I will have to visit myself sometime! And of course we have that trip to Spain to look forward to this summer. My daddy is letting me have a go at his Gringotts account before we leave. There won't be a store left in Spain that I haven't purchased something from!" Pansy loved taunting others almost as much as Draco did. He did a quick scan around him. Poor pitiful creatures. Not enough money to take a train out of London. He could feel the envy shooting out at every direction towards him. Some of them even had their heads down in shame. What a wonderful day this was turning out to be.

Draco was about to step into the classroom when he heard an unexpected bout of laughter. He glanced over his shoulder and saw the three perfect examples of pathetic ness. Potter being their leader. Draco almost felt the need to waste his energy on feeling sorry for the boy. It was well known that Potter had never experienced the finer ways of life. Still friends with the low-lifes that trudged along thinking that they had it good. Draco once thought that the boy had the potential of becoming something better but that idea was lost the second he chose the mudblood and weasel over himself. Draco knew exactly how to ruin the Wonder Boy's good mood. He smirked to himself as the prospect of a wonderful Potions period came to thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry sat in his usual spot next to Ron as Snape began to talk. He didn't even get a chance to blink before he felt something hit the back of his head. He groaned inwardly as he foreshadowed what was to come. Did Malfoy never stop? Every time a good day found its way around to Harry it was then crushed down by the constant taunting. He always let it affect him too. Just once he'd like to make it through a whole day unscathed by the Slytherin brat. No such luck today.

He tried very hard to ignore the constant taps of something hittin his head, it slowly got more and more annoying. No matter where he put his head whatever it was hit the same place over and over. Even if he put his head down. Tap...tap...tap...tap...this was really trying Harry's patience. He tried to concentrate more on Snape lecture, didn't cut it. He tried to cover his head with his hands, whatever it was just moved to a higher part of his head. Tap..tap..tap tap tap tap taptaptaptaptap..."QUIT IT!" Harry finally yelled as he turned around. The piece of paper smacked him in the face and landed on him desk. His Gryffindor classmates behind him looked completely terrified. The Slytherin group on the other side of the room were quickly overrun by snickering. Pansy was on the borderline of screaming in laughter, while Malfoy just stared at Harry with that stupid smirk on his face.

"Mr. Potter, I hope you feel that that little outburst is worth 25 points from Gryffindor. Maybe next time you could try to solve your problems a little quieter." Snape didn't even bother turning around. He knew who was bugging Harry, but he really couldn't care less about punishing a Slytherin.

Harry folded his arms and put his head on his desk. Hermione reached over and patted his shoulder. Ron waited a few seconds then tapped his hand. Harry looked up and saw that Ron was pointing to the cursed piece of balled up paper. Harry shook his head as the paper started to open. It flattened out in front of him. Here we go again. He could hear the paper very clearly but knew he was the only one that could. Thankfully. Malfoy's voice came out first.

"Potter has quite a temper doesn't he Pansy"  
"Oh, yes he really should watch that hot head of his"  
"Poor lad just can't help it. With all that stress built up and all"  
"Whatever do you mean Draco"  
"Well you know what I mean Pansy. I mean neither you nor I have ever dealt with such a lack of well...sactivity"  
"Oh! You are a witty one Draco"  
"You're too kind Pansy"  
"But yes I do know what you mean. If I were as, how you said, un-sactive I think I'd have some built up tension as well"  
"Poor virgin"  
"Yes, I do agree. Maybe we could offer our services one day"  
"That would be the polite and helpful thing to do. But I'm not sure I would want to put up with all that fumbling around"  
"Come again"  
"Oh you know how those virgins can be. All awkward and useless"  
"Yes I do. Quite pitiful the whole bunch. I completely rid myself of the group years ago"  
"As did I"  
"There isn't much we can do to help then"  
"We could offer a few helpful hints don't you think"  
"That would be the right thing to do"  
"I agree."

All of the sudden writing spilled over the top of the page. At the top it read "Helpful hints for the helpless" and soon sketches were drawn on the page. On the left side there was a very detailed picture of a woman. Notes were written on the side of the picture telling what was to be done with each part. And what went where. On the right there was an equally detailed picture of a man. Notes also included. At the bottom it read "For we are not sure of your preference although we do have our guesses."

Harry felt like sinking into the ground. Doesn't this taunting ever get old? Sure he was a virgin. Big fucking deal. At least he wasn't a slut. Oh well. Sticks and stones and all that jazz. Harry reached to crumple up the piece of paper. As soon as he touched it the pictures of the man and woman started melting off the paper. The ink slowly slid off the page and onto the palms of his hands. He let go but the ink kept coming. He shut his eyes for a few seconds. This can not be happening. He opened his eyes a bit. He did happen. He had a complete image of the couple screwing on his palms. He closed his hands into fists and banged them on the table.

"Five more points, Mr. Potter."

Harry groaned quietly. He looked over at Draco. He was still staring at him and with that smirk on his face. Draco raised his hand, opened it slowly, and waved. Git. Harry decided this was it. It was over. This had to stop.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long to finish. Ended how I wanted it however many years ago. They're in 7th year by the way. Hope you enjoyed this short story!

* * *

Finally Potions was over and Harry gathered his things. He saw Malfoy heading out the door. "I'll catch up to you both later. I have something I need to take care of." Ron and Hermione looked at each other and shook their heads. They both had observed the random teasing at Harry's unpopped cherry. Harry knew they couldn't understand. Since last year they had been sneaking off together while they thought Harry hadn't noticed. Ron however was hardly any good at keeping his goofy grin to himself and Hermione might have big hair but it was hardly ever that messy. Once again the virgin must go at it alone.

Harry saw Malfoy headed down the corridor towards the dungeons. "Oi! Malfoy!" Not only did Malfoy look but so did most of the class that had just left the room. "Er, can I talk to you privately?" Malfoy rolled his eyes. "What is it, Potter? Need some _handy_ spells for a lonely night in?" All Malfoy's Slytherin companions laughed while even some of the Gryffindors giggled. Harry turned a bit red. "No. That's not why. I just have something I'd like to discuss with you." Malfoy grinned. "This should be entertaining." Malfoy turned and nodded at his group as he started towards Harry. Harry almost tripped over his own feet trying to turn around. Giggles. So much for trying to be intimidating. Harry led Malfoy as far away from the crowd so as not to have anybody over listeing. The way things were going this could get quite embarrassing. He almost convinced himself to just start running before he finally found an empty classroom. They both went inside and Harry locked the door. And put a silencing spell on it. Then another.

"I don't know why you're even trying. As if I were going to be concerned about confidentiality." Malfoy said as he leaned against a table. Harry ignored him. "This won't take long." Harry turned Malfoy "I have a feeling that's what you'll be saying whenever you finally get laid. If that ever comes." Draco folded his arms and grinned. "That's what I'm talking about! All these stupid jokes and notes and pictures! What's the point!" Harry half threw his arms up in the air. "Just an easy target I guess." Malfoy shrugged. Harry tried to look tough. "Well it stops today. Now."

* * *

Draco laughed. "And how exactly are you going to do that, Potter?" Potter looked down. Just as Draco had suspected. Nothing. This pathetic attempt was just another one of Potter's huffy excuses to try to be manly. Draco loved it. He stepped forward a bit. "Exactly what I thought."

Just as he was about to leave Potter opened his hand. He stared at it. Draco could see the small ink bodies moving against each other. He laughed. Then Potter's head snapped back up and stared Draco right in the eyes. This was a new look for Potter. Not the same over done hissy fit look that he usually had. And definitely not the awkward face he had worn earlier. It was determined. And Draco felt only slightly intimidated. He stepped back a bit.

Potter kept his stare. "I will have to make you stop." Draco folded his arms again to look a bit more sure of himself. Potter was bluffing. He was sure of it. Draco grinned and very slowly said, "Vir-gin."

Potter stepped towards him causing Draco to stumble almost onto the desk. But Potter didn't stop there. He grabbed Draco by the waist and put his hand behind Draco's neck. Forcefully he pulled him into a deep kiss.

Draco was shocked and disgusted. He tried to squirm away but Harry pushed him against the table and came forward so their bodies were touching each other. Suddenly Draco felt himself being slightly turned on by all the aggression. Potter's mouth was opening his and doing amazing things with his tongue. He felt Potter's hand going through his hair and did not even care how long it took him to get perfect.

Draco found himself kissing back. He tried to reach for some part of Harry to hold onto.

Then Harry let Draco go. Draco fell backwards and hit the table before landing on the floor. He looked up at Harry startled.

Harry smiled. "Now don't you wish you had waited for that." And then he walked out the door.

Draco kept on the floor. He tried to wait until things made sense again.

* * *

Draco stomped back to the dungeons. When he had finally came to his senses he was furious with himself. Dumb Potter being all smug with himself. Well, he'd fix him. He'd find something to torment him with.

He pushed through a group of first years and stormed into the common room. Pansy was sitting on one of the couches and popped her head up upon hearing Draco's angry footsteps. Draco plopped down onto the couch next to her still muttering. Pansy looked over at him and gasped.

"Draco what is th-"  
"Oh shut up Pansy"  
"No but Dra-"  
"Pansy I said to shut up!" Pansy didn't stop staring. "What is it!" Draco shouted at her. "Draco you remember that note we gave to Potter today?"  
"Yes, of course I do! What a stupid question!"  
"Do you remember what was on that note?"  
"Yes I bloody well remember I helped write it!"  
"Do you remember the drawings?"  
"Pansy when are you going to be done asking these idiotic questions!"  
"One more. Do you remember the part of the note spell that included what would happen to the next person Potter...er...did things with?"  
"Pansy what are you going on abou-"

Draco gasped. He ran to a mirror.

There was the ink couple screwing on the side of his neck.

"FUCK!"


End file.
